Milligan Brothers and Maya Drabbles
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: This is some Milligan Brothers and Maya drabble with Miles and Chewy that popped into my head after watching the last couple of episodes. Starting with the single one shot right now but more will likely be added as more drabble comes into my head.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did there'd be more Owen.

Author Note: This randomly popped into my head as a plot and couldn't get it out. Hope you like. A big thank you to Halawen for the beta-ing. And more could come. If you'd like to see any kind let me know.

"Tris quit kissing Chewy and unlock the door I'm freezing out here." I tell my best friend Tristan who's both trying to unlock the front door to his house and kiss his boyfriend of five months Winston.

"I'll keep you warm." A voice from behind me said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you will I just wish Tris would hurry up." I said turning to my own boyfriend of five months as well Miles and kiss him sweetly. Paris was defiantly good to us if you get the drift.

"And it's open if you two care to quit gazing at each other." Chewy said sarcastically as both miles and I turned to see the door is open and Chewy leaning against it.

"Where Tris go?" I asked as Miles and I clasped hands and made our way unto the Milligan house and sit on the couch abs lean info Miles.

"There was a message on the answer machine so he went to go listen to it and he's going to bring snacks back." Chewy said sitting back in the recliner.

A few minutes later Tris came back into the living room with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"So the message was of Owen calling to tell us he'll be home on Saturday since his school gets out before us for Thanksgiving break." Tris said sitting on the recliner arm and clasped hands with Chewy.

"Who's Owen?" Both Miles and Chewy asked at the same time.

"Tris older brother he graduated last year." I tell them before leaning up and capturing Miles lips.

"So you both ready to meet him?" Tris said causing me to pull away from Miles.

"Both? Miles does not have to meet Owen he's not my brother." I tell Tris raising my eyebrow at Tris as Miles throws his arm back over my shoulder.

"No but he has become more protective of you and Katie isn't coming home so there." Tris said sassy crossing his arms making us all to laugh.

"And I highly doubt Katie will ever come home so there for no one can scare Miles away. I love him too much for him to be scared away." I tell them admitting to loving my boyfriend.

"You love me?" Miles asked sitting up a bit.

"Yes I do. You've made me feel whole again. Something I haven't felt since Cam died." Telling him the truth since I told Miles about Cam before we started dating.

"I love you to Maya." Miles said then wrapping his arms around me and began kissing me.

We were broken out of our kissing by the awes of Tris and Chewy.

"Really guys were trying to kiss and you have to but in." Miles said glaring and smirking.

"Well can we stop the kissing and just head up to Tris room and watch a movie like we planned?" Chewy said as if he felt awkward.

"Oh please Chewy don't act like you never told Tris you loved him I heard all about it." I said as we all stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Dude you didn't tell your best friend I'm hurt." Miles said walking next to Chewy and lightly scolding him and punch him in the arm lightly.

"Love is amazing that's all." Tris said cheesy and we walked into Tris room and I sat on Miles lap in Tris bean bag chair and Chewy made himself comfortable on Tris bed as Tris went over to his movie collection and picked up what we choose earlier and inserted the G.I. Joe Rise of the Cobra in the player before making himself comfortable next to Chewy and hit play.

While waiting for the movie to start Chewy started asking stuff.

"So what's Owen like I mean I want to know before I meet him?" Chewy questioned looking between me and his boyfriend.

"Owen he's alright there's times you want to stay clear from him if he's in one of his moods. But he's a great brother and protective of the ones around him." Tris said describing Owen to the other two.

"Well let's hope when we meet him he'll be having a good day." Chewy said looking over at Miles.

"Who said I'm meeting him he's your boyfriend brother not mine. All I have to worry about is her sister who apparently doesn't want to come home." Miles said cockily wrapping his arms around me.

"Believe me Owen will find a way to meet you and he'll probably hear about you to." Tris said kissing Chewy afterwards.

"Huh? How will he hear about me?" Miles asked looking sweetly at me.

"He still got friends at Degrassi like Drew and Adam remember them." I said kissing him.

"Oh yes I remember fondly of them, Drew trying to act tough to." Miles said shaking his head.

"Well that's Owen to tough but he actually is more strong and tough than Drew." I tell him laying my head on his shoulder.

"Can we please stop talking about Owen and watch the movie please." Tris said showing his puppy dog eyes and that ended the conversation.

We started watching the movies with Tris and I cuddling into our boyfriends. Not even 45 minutes into the movie Chewy and Tris were already making out with each other and moaning a little, eww.

"Really guys what happened to wanting to watch the movie." I say out loud and them not hearing me of course.

My body starts shaking as Miles wraps his arms around me and starts laughing before putting his mouth to my ear and spoke.

"Why don't we leave them for alone time and make our own fun." Miles said.

All I did was nod and stand from Miles lap and helped him up and we made our way of Tris' room and Miles closed the door behind him. I stood in front of him and kissed him lightly and he wrapped his arms around me pulled me closer and started running his hands up and down my back making me kiss faster. We kissed heatedly for a few more minutes before I was able to pull away.

"Why don't we take this out of the hallway and into another room?" I tell him breathing heavily just from kissing him as I pull his arm toward another bedroom.

We walked over to Owen's room, Miles put one hand on the door handle his other arm went around me and our lips joined as he opened the door. With our lips attached we made our way over to the bed and Miles guided me down onto it and we laid down on it with Miles on top as we continues to get heated again.

He began running his hands up my back underneath my shirt and I gripped his shirt taking it off over his head, mine quickly followed and then our lips attached again. We continued making out heatedly and I wanted more so one of my hands found his zipper and began slowly unzipping until the bedroom door opened and a loud voice yelling broke us apart.

"WHAT THE HELL! MAYA!" I heard my name be called and our lips separated and I looked up and saw Owen standing in the doorway looking between pissed and shocked.

"Owen!" I said surprised and scurried to push Miles off me and to find my shirt as Miles spoke up as he sat up.

"Dude come back later can't you see were busy." Miles said standing up and look at Owen while I grab my shirt. Oh shit.

Owen's POV

I pulled into the driveway and seen that neither of my parents weren't home. Then again if they got my message from earlier they'd know that I'm supposed to come back Saturday not Thursday. But I was able to finish my midterms earlier and that gave me a chance to leave campus and come home. I got out of the car and grab my bags from the backseat and made my way to the house. The door was unlocked so Tris must have been home and I see 4 bags by the couch so he must have friends over. I decided to stop in my room first to drop my bags off before surprising little bro. I went upstairs passing Tris' room on the way and hearing the TV on pretty loud. Reaching my room I opened the door, to see the last thing I expected, some dude making out with a girl on my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I said loudly dropping some of my bags as the other two break apart and I can see the girls face "MAYA!"

"Owen!" Maya said surprised as she pushed the prick off her and tried to find a shirt it was awkward to see her in just a bra and pants.

"Dude come back later can't you see were busy." The prick said standing up as Maya found her shirt and I'm getting pissed at the cocky boy.

"This my fucking house and my room and you're assaulting my friend!" I said walking into my room closer.

"Umm what's he talking about babe?" The prick asked as Maya looked at her shirt.

"That's Tris brother Owen. The one I didn't plan on having you meet." Maya said looking at the prick irritated then throw shirts at him "And you ripped my shirt thanks."

"Oh oops." The boy said looking at me sheepishly as I cross my arms "You can wear mine then besides its cute when you wear my shirts."

"Like hell she will. She will grab one of her shirts out of my drawer. No way in hell is she wearing anything of yours you creep." I yell loudly and hear another door open.

"Maya what's all the racket in here?" I hear my brother's voice and turn to look at the door while Maya grabs another shirt and prick boy throws his on and see another boy and Tris standing there either with no shirts and messed up hair.

"Owen!" Tris said shocked then dragged other boy quickly back to his room.

"What the hell has been going on since I've been gone?" I say loudly walking around the room as Maya finally throws a shirt on.

"I think you know what's been going on." The prick boy said cockily throwing an arm around Maya causing her to elbow him in the ribs.

"Sorry Owen you weren't supposed to be home until Saturday." Maya said sorry looking up at me.

"That doesn't give you permission to make out shirtless with some prick on my bed!" I said to her crossing my arms and glaring at prick boy.

"Owen he's not a prick and he wasn't assaulting me." Maya says calmly and clasping hands with prick boy before talking again "He's my boyfriend Miles."

All I could do was stare at them for a minute grasping that she said prick boy Miles was her boyfriend and me wanting to kill him before realizing my brother and the other boy hasn't come back out of his room yet.

"Tris get back out here with that boy now!" I said loudly and saw Miles jump and I smirked as Tris and the other boy came back out.

"Bro great to see you home early nice surprise." Tris said trying to stall as they made their way farther into the room and on their other side of prick boy.

"And I figure what the hell come home early my surprise when I walk in and Maya and prick boy are making out on my bed." I tell them ignoring the sounds coming from prick boy before talking again. "Now who is this?" I ask waving my hand at the short boy next to Tris.

"Umm Owen this is Chewy." Tris said introducing the scared short boy before talking again "My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Chewy said waving sort of to me as I raise an eyebrow at the boy.

Looking them over closely with narrowed eyes I sized up Tris' boyfriend first then looked at prick boy who actually looked me straight in the eye, which just gained him points but they aren't about to find that out.

"Who the hell names there kid Chewy?" I ask glaring as I lean against the wall.

"Owen!" Both Tris and Maya say glaring at me as I just shrug.

"My real name is Winston Chu and this prick as you like to call him is the one who gave me that nickname." Chewy said elbowing prick boy who smirked back.

"We were 5 shut it, and stop calling me prick boy my names is Miles Hollingsworth III." Miles said back to me.

Miles' POV

Ok so the night didn't turn out how I thought it would be since Tris older brother came home early and is now staring us all down and I know he's just itching to start firing off questions since he actually gives a damn about his brother and Maya both which I respect since when I meet Maya's parents they just criticize her for not being like her older sister.

"Ok might as well get comfortable since I know you're going to start shooting off questions." I said before pulling Maya with me and sat on Owen's bed with her on my lap and everyone else following suite with Owen sitting in the computer chair.

"Damn right you're getting questioned nobody's good for either of them in my opinion." Owen said glaring and getting looks from Maya and Tris.

"Then fire away." Chewy said throwing in his own sarcasm for the first time of meeting big brother and getting a look himself and putting his head down at the look and Tris grabbing his hand.

"So when did you guys meet and how long have you been dating?" Owen asked still glaring at us, me mostly.

"Maya and I met at a concert, I got her and Tris backstage with this other girl and Maya accidently spilled her drink on the sound board which landed us in concert jail." I explain the meeting.

"Concert jail?" Owen asked Maya and Tris with a raise eyebrow.

"You didn't tell him!" Both Maya and Tris yelled pointing at each other.

"Why would Maya tell him babe he's your brother?" Chewy asked speaking up for the first time.

"Because he calls her to check up on her too since her lovely parents are never there." Tris said rolling his eyes.

"Don't get me started with them." Both Owen and I said at the same time.

"There not that bad guys." Maya said trying to defend them.

"Babe when I was at your house to meet them they criticize you about everything and about how you're not like your sister." I tell her laying my head on her shoulder.

"And how many times have they convent forgot to give you money for lunch, and I have to force you to take some of my money to get some." Owen said throwing in the lunch thing.

"They still do that." I tell him and he gets a pissed off look on his face.

"Because it's your money Owen and same with you." Maya tells Owen and then looks at me.

"I don't care about money since you know my family is unfortunately loaded I care about your wellbeing." I tell her turning her head to look at me caringly.

"And I care about you not starving, and I don't want a phone call from Tris saying you're in a hospital." Owen said sternly and nodding at me in agreement.

All Maya did was nod and lean against me my guess not wanting to talk about it anymore but I can tell Owen did and so did I but we couldn't push her so I shook my head and mouthed "later" to him and he agreed.

"And we've been together for 5 months since we've been in Paris." I tell him how long we've been together.

"And the two of you?" Owen asked turning to Tris and Chewy.

"I meet Maya at a party at Miles house that his dad was throwing, and Tris on the bus to the airport." Chewy said keeping it simple "And we've been together the same amount of time as them in Paris 5 months."

"Party? You remember what happened last time you went to a party." Owen said scolding to Maya and making me wonder.

"It wasn't that kind of party his dad was running for Mayor and threw a party to get votes or something." Maya said calming down her "big brother".

'What happened at a party you went to?" I ask question.

"A guy spiked my drink and tried to do it with me but Owen heard the racket of me trying to push him off and broke the door in and threw the guy off and beat him up." Maya said grabbing my hand.

"Oh well good and if another guy tries too bug you then I'll kill him." I said simply. "Just like what I did when that jerk was messing with Tris and Chewy." I said then seeing Tris face.

"Who's been messing with you Tris?" Owen asked.

"Do you tell him anything when he calls?" Maya asked looking over.

"Something's yes but not that." Tris said stubbornly.

"Luke's been messing with him and Chewy since we came back to school." Maya explained to Owen who was getting red in the face.

"Wait a minute Baker messed with him before?" I questioned pissed now.

"Yeah last year since Tris became the lead in the play I told you about last year and Owen was on the same team and threatened him and stuff but I guess it didn't work." Maya said.

"Well he's getting his ass kicked again when we get to school Monday." I said still pissed.

"Miles don't worry about it ok don't get into a fight again and suspended you have a game Wednesday." Maya said trying to calm me down as I heard Owen start to talk.

"What game, and you just earned my respect now for defending my brother and I'm killing Baker myself." Owen said interested and pissed.

"Football he plays your old position." Maya said.

"He threw Chewy in a locker and closed it and had Tris corned and was about to punch him I wasn't about to let him do that to my friends." I tell him. "I'm helping either way." I tell Owen staring straight at him.

"You two are kind of growing on me." Owen said nodding his head to the two of us.

"Good cause Chewy's not going anywhere he's coming to Thanksgiving." Tris said throwing his arm around Chewy.

"And are you?" Owen asked looking over at Maya.

"No I'm spending it with Miles." Maya said smiling then kissing me.

"Mom invited Maya and Miles but they both denied it even though neither of their families are in town." Tris said bring up the parents and smirking.

"Because we would be messing with a family gathering and its fine well be together." I tell him stubbornly back and Owen talking again.

"Maya where are your parents." Owen asked getting pissed again.

"In California visiting Katie." Maya said looking down as I strengthen my arms around her.

"Yeah you're both coming to dinner end of discussion." Owen said.

"Uhh…." I tried to speak but I got elbowed by Maya and seen her shake her head as Tris spoke up.

"Never try and argue with Owen you'll lose." Tris said causing Chewy to laugh.

"Well I'm definitely going to like you, you might be the only one to get Miles to shut up and lose at something." Chewy said laughing as I smack him in his head.

"Anyway off topic how old are you guys?" Owen asked looking at the both of us.

"15 and sophomore's like them." I said and having Chewy agree.

"How far have you gotten cause I don't want you to pressure either of them into doing something." Owen asked sternly.

"Owen!" Tris and Maya yelled in embarrassed.

"I'm a virgin." Chewy said embarrassed with red spots on his cheeks.

"I only did it once and Maya knows and I wouldn't pressure her until she's ready." I said telling the truth and getting a look from Owen.

"Do Mom and Dad know you guys are making out in the house?" Owen asked changing topic.

"No and they won't be home till Saturday so they won't know anything." Tris said pleading with Owen.

"Fine!" Owen said then standing.

"Thanks." We all said together.

"But I will be talking to the both of you later." Owen said looking at Chewy and me and getting nods before talking again. "Now who's hungry for pizza?"

We all agreed instantly and Owen left to go call for it as we got up ourselves and left the room and went into Tris room.

"I'm going to go get something to drink anyone else thirsty?" I ask as everyone's sits on Tris bed.

Everyone else said yes and Chewy said he'd help me bring the drinks back up. So we made our way down the stairs talking about meeting Owen and it going good. As we reached the bottom floor and walked into the kitchen Owen was just hanging up witth the pizza place.

"Pizza will be here in 15." Owen said standing up and getting plates ready.

"Ok cool were just going to get drinks." I said grabbing the glasses as Chewy grabbed the soda.

"So you play the same position as me in Football huh?" Owen said leaning against the counter along with me.

"Yep were 5-0 for now." I said back pouring some pop into the glasses.

"And to think you didn't even want to play football." Chewy said sarcastically sitting in one of the chairs as I threw a rag at him as Owen smirked.

"My dad forced me to try out saying it wouldn't make me an embarrassment to the family name but I love it now." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Your parents sound like Maya's." Owen said getting pissed.

"Yep but at least they leave food in the house and I have money. I just now got to make sure she starts eating more." I say in concern.

"I know I saw how skinny she got I don't like it." Owen said shaking his head.

"Oh trust me she'll start eating. Besides who would turn down a mouth full of Thanksgiving dinner." Chewy said sarcastically and the truth causing both of us to laugh.

"Now I got to find Baker before I leave and kill him." Owen said making a fist and punching his other hand.

"Well I'm pretty sure Miles already did enough damage already since Baker can't see out of one eye." Chewy said chuckling.

"I told you know one messes with my friends and gets away with it." I tell him as Owen claps my shoulder in approval.

"Just keep it up I trust the two of you to protect Tristan and Maya while I'm gone till I get back." Owen said to the both of us.

"Back?" I ask him remembering Tris said Owen had some news.

"It's another reason I came back early I'm transferring to TU, they offered me a better scholarship for hockey and I'm taking it before the season starts plus its easier on money." Owen said as the doorbell rings letting us know pizzas here.

"Well I know Tris and Maya and your parents will be happy I know they miss you." I said sincerely before talking again. "And I love Maya I will always protect her." I say.

"Then we'll get along just fine." Owen said holding out his hand and we shake hands before he goes to get the door and we hear Tris and Maya come downstairs.

"Everything ok?" Maya asked stopping at me as Tris goes to Chewy.

"Everything's great beautiful." I say kissing her quickly and nod to Owen as he walks back in with the pizzas and sets it down and getting a nod back in understanding.


End file.
